


Journey to the Past

by tsugusayo



Category: Anastasia (1997), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I suck at writing, Kinda, M/M, Mika is a badass, Not Really lol, anastasia!mikaela, but this was an idea i had, dimitri!yuu, dont need to watch the movie to understand!, ferid is a bitch, lacus is his henchmen, might expand after the original movie ending??? depends on the popularity lol, mika and yuu hate each other in the beginning, no typical age homophobia!, pretty much fluff and mikayuu shenanigans, slow burn???, sophie!shinoa, sorta..., vlad!mitsuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsugusayo/pseuds/tsugusayo
Summary: abandoned and discontinued...until further notice





	1. A Rumor is Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, hello hello hello! this is my first work i will ever be publishing here on ao3, i dont know if anyone else has done this before. i sure hope not though, heh. anywho, hope you somewhat enjoy??????

“Brother Mika!” The oh-so familiar children cried as they wrapped their arms around their beloved brother figure, Mika Hyakuya.

 

Mikaela chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kouta Hyakuya. “Not now, I can't play. I have a job to finish.”

 

Kouta pouted, “But-”

 

The door suddenly slammed open and Mika jumped along with Kouta in surprise and fear. In ran, Ako Hyakuya with her usually bubbly, smiling, face twisted in fear.

 

“Mika! Mika!” She cried, clearly on the verge of tears and wrapped her arms around Mika’s waist which was covered in old, ratty clothes. “Hel-”

 

“You!” The caretaker growled as she stormed in with her usual terrifying glare. “You can't get away from me now!”

 

Ako squealed and wrapped her grip around Mika harder. “Please don't let her take me.”

 

In response, Mika flashed her one of his loving smiles before winking. He bit his lip in hesitation, would he really be willing to do this? He shook his head quickly and proceeded his plan, Mika kicked the bucket with his torn boots and watched in glee as the soapy water quickly painted the dusty floor. The children squealed in amusement mixed with horror as the caretaker stamped her unsuspecting foot onto the soapy water. Mika smirked as the caretakers feet soar into the air before she crashes to the ground.

 

“Mika!” Akane cried as she rushed over the caretaker only for the caretaker to shove her aside and jab her finger towards Mika in accusation. 

 

“You!” She howled. “You did this!”

 

Mika only smiled and grabbed Ako’s hand. “And if I did?”

 

The children began giggling and snickering as soap bubbles flew all around the room. 

 

“Brats!” The caretaker bellowed as she yanked Mika by the ear, who lost his grip on Ako, “There will no dinner for any of you, back to work!”

 

Mika, who even though ear was in pain, began to mimic the caretakers angry actions precisely, for in return the children laughed even harder than before. 

 

“You ragged, skinny, little nothing!” The caretaker slandered as she released her grip on Mika’s poor ear only to raise it once again as if to slap Mika. “I had just about enough of you-” She halted midway and curiously, began to sniff the air. “Comrade Norito!” She takes back her hand to straighten out any wrinkles on her dress, which doesn't even look like a dress anymore, her face lit up when she saw Comrade Norito in the doorway. “What a lovely surprise, what brings you here?”

 

“I need a worker.” Comrade Norito’s gaze fell upon Mika who hid Ako behind his legs. He watched her carefully, his eyes clearly displaying lust. “I’ll take him.”

 

Mika dropped his mouth open to protest, who does this...buffon think he is?! He stopped back in fear as Norito began to step closer to him, his odor suddenly hit Mika’s nose like a sledgehammer and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

“Tomorrow, you begin your life in my factory.” Norito began to blabber, without even giving Mika a chance to argue. “You’ll start by cutting tails, then move up to cutting heads. How does that sound?”

 

“Almost as bad as you smell.”

 

The caretaker quickly moved in between them, pulling Norito away. “No, no, you don't want him!”

 

“I want him.”

 

“That horrible, skinny thing?!” The caretaker protested. “He's crazy, insane, mad! He has no memory of his life before he came here! He didn't even know his name! That one is a rotten, no-good, troublemaker, willful-”

“I’ll break his will.” He turned once again to Mika, who glared at him with hatred burning in his eyes. “You will come to my factory tomorrow,” He touched Mika’s cheek gently and leaned forward, whispering into Mika’s ear. “You will enjoy serving me.” His smile, wicked and cruel, shown on his face, before he turns to leave. 

 

“I can't break you, but he will.” The caretaker gritted her teeth while she vowed. “Back to work!”

-

 

“Bye!” Mika waved as he slowly walked away from the orphanage, “Goodbye everybody!”  
The caretaker sighed and kept pushing Mika to the exit, “Out, out, out!” She barked. “For years, I have done nothing but feed you, clothe you and put a roof over your head! And what's the thanks I get? You being nothing but a troublemaker-”

 

“Goodbye Ako!”

 

“Are you even listening to me!?”

 

“Hm?”

 

The caretaker took a deep breath and waved a dismissive hand, “Go left, think you can remember that?”

 

“No.”

 

“Out!” Was the last thing the caretaker ever spat before she shoved Mika out her way and locked the gates, protecting the orphanage. “Have fun in the fish factory, too bad you won't be ‘Together in Paris’ like you hoped!” She sneered as Mika fell into the snow.

 

Mika’s gaze hardened as he fiddled with his necklace, “Shut up!” He glared at the wrinkly, big, old women with pure hatred. “You-you don't know anything about me!” 

 

“Well,” The woman smiled a smile that sent shivers down Mika’s spine. “Neither do you, right?”

 

Mika gritted his teeth, for she was right, Mika was found wandering around at age 8 without any sign of who or where he was. All he had was a beautiful, enchanting necklace which engraved ‘Together in Paris’, of course everyone mocked and ridiculed him for his foolishness of believing there is someone waiting for him in Paris, but Mika never stopped believing. Why should he? It was all he had, he couldn't just give up, not yet, not until he has seen the truth for himself. But the only way to ever do that, is to travel to Paris, which is already ridiculous. 

 

Though, if he just never showed up at the fish factory-

 

No. He couldn't do that, as much as he would like to, he needed to get a grip on reality and just realize that he was an orphan, he didn't have a family and even if he did, they probably left him behind for good reasons. 

 

“What are you still standing around here for!? Get a move along! Don't forget, be grateful.”

 

Mika rolled his eyes in annoyance and adjusted his floppy hat before finally rising from the snow, brushing the white powder from his creamy, brown jacket. “I will, I will.” He slipped on his fingerless gloves and shoved his ugly, old scarf into pockets while he finally made his way towards his future home. 

 

-

 

“Do I seriously need to do this?” Mika asked himself as he rested by a nearby stump. “‘Be grateful.’ I am grateful, grateful to get away!” He scoffed. He raised his head to get a better look at the arrows pointing the directions to his destination, or rather his cruel fate. “‘Go left.’ she says.” He mocked with a look of bitterness, “I know what's to the left, I’ll be ‘Mika the orphan’ forever!”

He closed his eyes and rested his head on the bark of a tall tree, some nearby commotion jolted him right back up before he quickly scanned the area for the source of sound. It was coming from a nearby town, it seemed. He looked back at the arrows once again, his heart began pounding from stress and anticipation. “But if I go right, maybe I could find…” He paused midway and reached for his necklace to calm his nerves. 

 

Whoever gave him that necklace, must have loved him. But this was crazy! Him? Go to Paris? He shook his head quickly, “Send me a sign!” He called out. “A hint! Anythi-” Before he could finish his final prayer, he heard a distant bark come from behind the tree he once rested on. “Oh dear…” He muttered as he drew himself closer to the back of snow where it seemed the barking was coming from. 

 

Before Mika could react, a furry head popped out, Mika let out a gasp of surprise and fell on his bottom. “Is that a dog?” He asked himself. 

 

As if the dog understood, they began barking happily and wandered over to Mika, licking his fingers when he arrived.

 

Mika giggled, “H-hey!” He dug his hands into his pockets, to protect them from the dog. “I don't have time to play right about now, I’m looking for a sign?”

 

The dog began to whimper before it once again, barked and chomped a grip on Mika’s scarf. They began running in circles, as if to taunt Mika to get up.

 

And Mika did exactly so.

 

He rose from the pile of snow with a look of anger and amusement, “Can you please leave me alone?” He pleaded as he began to chase the pup. However, Mika rose his brows in question when the dog began to approach the path for Saint Petersburg. “Oh great, a dog wants me to go to Saint Petersburg.”

 

“All I asked for was a sign, that's it-” Mika paused mid sentence as the thought of ‘The dog is the sign, you dingus.’ occurred to him. “Alright alright.” He said as he approached the dog with much more friendlier intentions, “I can take a hint.”

 

He scooped the dog into his arms, “Alright… Let's call you Akira! Lets go to Saint Petersburg Akira!”

 

The dog only barked in return.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, in Saint Petersburg, gossip was roaming through the boring and gloomy town. Since the revolution, their lives have been so grey. Thank goodness for the gossip that comes around to get them through another day. Speaking of gossip, right about now, there was a rumour spreading like a wildfire through Saint Petersburg. 

 

The prince Mikaela Tepes, might still be alive. It sounded outrageous, everybody knew that almost all of the Tepes family had been killed but not Mikaela.  
Many people, did not believe this rumor because for Mikaela to be alive, it would be outrageous. Almost everybody knew Mikaela was dead, but not Yuuichirou Amane and Mitsuba Sangu.

 

“Sinking Eggplants.” A tall, feisty, blonde whispered into the crack of a wooden door. She waits a bit, fixing her hair a bit, before the door swing open. She quickly scurries in and shuts the door quietly behind her. “Yuu, have you heard?”

 

“Heard what, Mitsuba?” The ravenette replied with a frown. “Does someone else need travel papers?” 

 

“No, you idiot!” Mitsuba growled. “The Prince Mikaela might still be alive-”

 

“Why should I care about some stupid prince?” Yuu snorted as he began to pick up garbage from the floor of the building they both have called home for the best few years. 

 

“You didn't let me finish.” Mitsuba clicked her tongue and grabbed Yuu’s hands ice cold hands before Yuu could protest, she hushed him. “And his dear grandmama, Krul Tepes, is giving away a reward to whoever brings forth Prince Mikaela!”

 

Yuu paused and looked up with bright eyes, “Are you serious?”

 

“Would I lie to you?”

 

“No.” Yuu grinned and rose from the floor while playfully spinning Mitsuba around. “This could be our big break! Do you see it Mitsuba because I sure as hell do!”

 

Mitsuba laughed along with Yuu for a few moments until she stopped smiling, “Wait, what do you mean?”

 

“Don't you see?” Yuu grinned even wider than before, “We’ll find a boy to play the part and we’ll teach him the ways of a Tepes, we’ll ride to Paris, reunite the happy two and get our reward money!”

 

Mitsuba gawked as Yuu explained, “Are you crazy!?” She hissed. “Everything about that plan is crazy, we’ll be sent to prison!”

 

“Not if they don't find out.” Yuu winks and grabs his jacket. 

 

“I…” Mitsuba sighed and slipped her coat on as well, “I hate you for dragging me into this.”

 

“You know you love me.”

 

“Shut up…”

 

-

“One ticket to Paris please!” Mika chirped, maintaining his happy attitude, despite waiting in a very long line for hours. 

 

“Exit visa.” The other man grumbled as he sorted his papers, a pipe dangling from his dry mouth.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“No exit visa, no ticket!” The man barked and slammed the windows, containing Mika’s precious tickets to Paris shut.

 

“Wha-?” He sighed in frustration, geez! Doesn't anybody have any manners here? 

 

“Psst.”

 

Mika whirled around, astounded to find himself face-to-face with an old, wrinkly women, she had many warts covering her face. It took a lot of self-control not to cringe. “I’m sorry but who are you?”

 

“Who I am doesn't matter!” She snapped. “See Yuuichirou, he can help you.”

 

“Where can I find him?” Mika cocked his head in interest and curiosity. “I need to get to Paris.”

 

“At the old palace.” She explain but before Mika could reply- “But you didn't hear it from me!” 

 

“Oh, I see.” Mika nodded gleefully, he placed Akira in his arms while smiling. “Yuuichirou, huh.”


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The iconic trio had finally come to terms and agreed to work together to get what they want.

“Nice. Nice, very nice.” Yuu fibbed as he watched the horrendous man before him drone about how amazing he can dance. 

 

“And I look exactly like a prince-” He continued to drone on and on while Mitsuba rubbed her temples in frustration, Yuu could tell, it was taking much of her energy not to punch this man in the throat.

 

“Ah, okay.” Yuu rose his pencil to the tip of his mouth, “Thank you. Thank you.”

 

“I dance like a feather-”

 

“-Next please!’’

 

Yuu’s jaw dropped as the next boy approached the stage, he looked nothing like Mikaela at all, he had eye-catching brown hair with brown eyes, What were these boys thinking when they even read the flyer? But, to Yuu’s horror, that wasn't the worst part.

 

The boy dropped his heavy, fur coat and began to sway his hips, seductively. “Grandma, it's me~” He purred. “Mikaela Tep-”

 

“Are you kidding me!?” Mitsuba screeched as she rose from her seat and marched over to the stage where Yuu and Mitsuba we're holding auditions for a Mikaela look-alike. “Please, tell me you're not serious!”

 

“Mitsuba!” Yuu barked. “Come back here, right now!”

  
  


Mitsuba whirled around, “You’re kidding me right?”

 

Yuu gave her a look that says, “ _ I’m not fucking kidding. _ ’ 

 

She groaned dramatically and stomped back behind the table before planting her bottom firmly on the chair, permanently, Yuu hoped. 

 

Yuu brought his attention back to the kinky boy who was currently staring at them in confusion, Yuu didn't blame him. “Ah, she's got a point. Next!”

 

The boy huffed and sashayed away. Who came next, wasn't much better, mainly because there wasn't anybody there.

 

Mitsuba groaned and banged her head against the table. “Great, just wonderful.”

 

-

  
  


“That's it, Yuu.” Mitsuba declared. “We are done for, we’re over, we’re done!”

 

Yuu chuckled, “Calm down, Mitsuba.” 

 

“Calm down!?” Mitsuba yelled, many passersby gave her looks, “How am I supposed to calm down, when we are on the verge of broke!?” 

 

“Actually, we are broke.” Yuu mumbled as he kicked some snow around.

 

“Ugh, you're crazy, nuts, stupid as well!” Mitsuba ranted. “‘ _ Lets find a look alike Mikaela! _ ’ he says. ‘ _ Forget the risk! _ ’ he says!”

 

“Alright, don't worry! Yuu snapped and fixed his cap-like hat. “I’ll figure something out, just you wait, be patient.”

 

“I have been patient!” Mitsuba argued. “For 10 years!”

 

Yuu laughed playfully before he bumped into someone slightly, “Sorry.” He resumed his conversation with Mitsuba. “C’mon, let's just go to palace. Forget about our troubles for awhile.”

 

Mitsuba rolled her eyes, but nodded anyways. “Alright, alright.”

  
  
  
\-   


“Ex-Excuse me…” Mika tapped a random passerby. “Do you happen to know where the Old Palace is?”

 

The stranger grunted and whispered the directions, as foul as his breath was, Mika never lost his spark of anticipation. “Thank you!” He said, gratefully before scurrying off in the direction of the Old Palace, Akira not far behind. 

  
  
  
\-   


“I can't believe it…” Mitsuba mummered. “We’ll never find a Mikaela look alike…” She munched sadly on her food. “I’m actually going to cry.”

 

Yuu winked and adjusted the fireplace in one of the farthest rooms in the palace. It was a small, cozy little room stuffed with cushions, pillows and blankets. He stared at the fire as he recovered some of his fondest memories.

  
  
  


_ “There he is, Mitsuba!” 10 year old Yuuichirou Amane whispered to his companion, Mitsuba Sangu. “The prince, Mikaela!” _

 

_ Mitsuba wrinkled her nose and slipped out her tongue just a bit, “Ew. Yuu, you'll never have a chance with the Prince, for god’s sake! Go find someone else to drool over!”  _

 

_ Yuu sighed, as he watched Mikaela sit peacefully in the library, flipping pages in a book, ever so often. “I could sit here and watch him for hours.” _

 

_ “Oh no you won't!” _

 

_ Yuu squeaked when he turned out and saw Guren, a castle worker, glare at them and grab both Mitsuba and Yuu by the hem of their shirts. “Gte back to the kitchen, boy! And you!” _

 

_ Mitsuba glared back at him. _

 

_ “Go bother someone else!” _

 

_ Yuu growled and attempted to fight back but he was far too small, suddenly, he heard a giggle from behind him. His face flushed when he saw the prince slightly giggling at the pair of them. _

 

_ Yuu grinned sheepishly before he was chucked away from the library. _

-

His attention span increased when he heard a crash came from the ballroom downstairs, “Did you hear that?”

 

Mitsuba shook her head and continued to eat. “I didn't hear anything.”

 

“I’m going to check it out.” Yuu said as he stood up and rushed downstairs. 

 

“I’m coming with!.” Mitsuba called after him. She stood up tall beside him, “Wouldn't want your ass to end up in jail, now would we?”

  
  
  
\-   


“What do you think, Akira?” Mika cooed as he walked inside the magnificent palace, he was almost in disbelief it was abandoned. “Do you think I’ll find my family in Paris?” 

 

The dog barked happily, “Yeah yeah, I know.” Mika took off his hat and placed it on a nearby table guiding the boy along the palace.

 

One word to describe it is, beautiful. Almost everything there was like a piece of artwork, he turned a few lefts before he stopped in front of a ballroom. His jaw dropped as he awed the paintings high up above, complimenting the smooth, golden dance floor. Mika walked to the center and closed his eyes, it felt as if...something in his mind is trying to tell him he’s been here before. 

 

He shook his head at the ridiculous idea and slowly began to sway around the ballroom. He twirled and skipped, just like in his make-believe memories. It was like his feet was guiding him along, he didn't get too far though.

 

“Hey!” Mika heard someone shout. He bolted up, quickly and saw a boy around his age with messy, black hair. Beside the boy was a girl, her hair was held in pigtails and she was leaning against the railing, looking quite bored. “What do you think you're doing in here!?”

 

Mika yelped and quickly ran in an unfamiliar direction, “Quick, Akira run!” He warned the pup.

 

Though he wasn't looking, he could hear the other male footsteps chasing after him. The other was quite fast, Mika was apparently too focused on the boy to not notice that if he didn't start paying attention, he would trip.

 

“Oof!”

 

“Woah, stop, stop, stop!” The boy kept calling as he rushed over to Mika’s side. “Just wait a minute, God!” As the boy slowed down, Mika quickly bolted up, smacking the boy in the face and ran quickly to the stairs. “Hey!”

 

Mika didn't run out of energy until he reached the very last step, enchanted by the bold and big painting before him. It was a family portrait it seemed, it contained a broad, blonde man sided with a pretty, young and petite women with also blonde hair and below them we're three identical children all with golden blonde hair and their mother's blue eyes. 

 

He didn't get much of a chance to study it further though, before the other humans decided to speak up once again. 

 

“How’d you even get in here?” The blonde demanded to know.

 

Mika rolled his eyes, “There wasn't any door, it's not exactly protected.”

 

The blonde glared at the boy, who only blushed in response. “A-Anyways, who exactly are you?”

 

“I am Mika.”

 

“Mika who?” 

 

“Ah…” Mika chuckled. “This might sound crazy, but I don't exactly know what my last name is. I have no memory of my past, actually.”

 

“Wait, what?” The boy cocked his head in confusion. “Forget the ‘ _ might _ ’, it's absolutely crazy!”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Mika waved a dismissive hand. “Anyways, are anyone of you Yuuichirou, by any chance?”

 

The boy piped up again, “And why may you be asking?”

 

“I need to get to Paris and someone told me you might be the man I’m looking for.”

 

“Travel papers are illegal, y’know.”

 

“Shut up Mitsuba.”

 

“Sorry…” Mitsuba grumbled.

 

“Call me Yuu.” The boy smiled and stuck a hand out for shaking. “Clearly, I can tell, we’re going to get along.”

 

“We are not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Are not!”

 

“Will you two just stop acting like preschoolers and just get on with it?” Mitsuba interrupted, along with twitching eyebrows. Mika almost felt bad for the girl, she had to deal with this idiot, all day? Everyday?

 

“Anyways, are you a prince?” Yuu raised his eyebrows and began to circle Mika around carefully eyeing his own eyes. 

 

“What? Hey-” Mika’s face flushed and he felt the urge to cover his body. “Why are you circling me? What we're you, a vulture in another life?”

 

“I’m sorry Yina.”

 

“It's  _ Mika _ .”

 

“Yeah yeah, Mika.” Only this time he pronounces it horribly wrong, as if to mock Mika. “Anyways, answer my question.”

 

“Ah well,” Mika looked down. “Maybe I am a prince, who knows.”

 

“You certainly don't look like a prince.” Yuu kneeled down and began studying the filthy clothes Mika was wearing. His face grew hot by the minute.

 

Mika raised his hands in frustration and stormed off, he left the boy behind him, he hoped, in confusion.

\- -

“Did you see that, Mitsuba?” Yuu asked his partner in crime.

 

“See what?” Mitsuba smirked. “That you totally have the hots for that boy?”

 

“Yes, exactl-” Yuu blushed, when realizing what he was admitting to. “Wait what? No, no, no! Not at all!”

 

“Suuure.” Mitsuba’s sly smile, didn't exactly show she believed him. “So, what did you see? His perfect cheekbones? His stunning eyes? His hot hair?”

 

“No!” Yuu barked. “He looks  _ exactly _ like Mikaela Tepes! He's a keeper!”

 

Mitsuba’s mouth formed a small ‘ _ o _ ’, “Oh yeah, I knew that. So, Sir Amane, is he our winner?”

 

“Oh  _ yes _ .” Yuu smirked and slowly walked over to follow Mika.

 

“Oi, Mina!” Yuu called and placed his hands on Mika. It seems as if the blonde was looking at a painting of the royal family, perfect. 

 

“It's Mika.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, Memeka.” Yuu waved a dismissive hand. 

“It's just that you look an awful lot like…” It’d be best not to say it, after all. “Nevermind, nevermind. So, what was that you said about travel papers?”

“Yes,” Mika nodded, currently eyeing with envy, Mitsuba cuddling with Akira. “I’d like to go to Paris.”

“You’d like to go to Paris?” Yuu smirked.

“And who is this here?”

“Shut up, Mitsuba.”

“Look, he likes me!” Mitsuba cooed as she held the dog, high in her arms.

Yuu turned around to see, Mitsuba sailing with the stupid mutt. “Yeah yeah, nice dog.” Focusing his attention back on Myka or whatever. “Now, let me ask you something... Mika, was it?” Without giving Mika much of a chance to confirm, he went on, pacing back and forth as he talked. “I know, you don't know your last name but what about your past.”

“Uh, I was found wandering around at eight.” Mika explained and looked into the distant.

“Uh huh. Uh huh.” Yuu nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “And before that?”

“I know it's strange, but I don't remember.” Mika huffed. “I have very few memories of my past.”

Yuu stayed silent for another minute before opening his mouth, yet once again. “Hm,” He motioned for Mitsuba to pay attention. “T-that's perfect.”

“Well, I  _ do _ have one clue and that is Paris.” Mika explained as he fiddled with a necklace, the design…seemed so similar, he stepped forward, invading Mika’s space and took the necklace between his fingers. Yuu looked Mika, straight in the eye, resisting the urge to smirk when he saw how flustered Mika was. After, a moment of studying, he stepped back. He concluded, that he has definitely seen that necklace before.

“Paris, huh?”

“Yes.” Mika nodded, slowly. “S-so, can you two help me or not?”

“Mitsuba.” Yuu hissed to the side. “Mitsuba!”

“What?”

“Tickets.” He ordered before smiling again. “Sure would like to! In fact, oddly enough, we’re heading to Paris ourselves.” He stuck his hand behind his back for Mitsuba to place the golden tickets into, once she did, he proceeded to show a dazzled Mika them. “And, I’ve got… Well, I’ve got three tickets here but unfortunately-” Yuu jumped to another stair step behind him when Mika leaped for the tickets. “The third one is for  _ him _ .” He motioned to the family painting Mika was looking at earlier. “Mikaela.”

“Oh.” was all that Mika could muster up to say. “Well-”

Mitsuba and Yuu grabbed Mika by both right and left arms, and guided him along another way of steps to the final level of the palace.

“We’re going to reunite the Grand Duchess and her grandson together.” Mitsuba explained.

“You do kind of resemble her.”

“The same blue eyes.”

“The Tepe’s eyes!”

“Riku’s-” Mikaela’s father. “-smile.”

Yuu wrapped his fingers, delicately around Mika’s chin and brought their face’s close together. He  _ really _ did look exactly like Mikaela. “Fuyumi’s chin.”

Mika shoved Yuu’s hands away with a glare, only to be overwhelmed by Mitsuba grabbing his hands while gaping.

“He even has the grandmothers hands.” Mitsuba complimented.

“She's the same age, same physical type!” Yuu let go of Mika’s arm and rushed forward when they reached the top of the stairs. 

Mika snorted, “Are you trying to tell me that  _ I’m  _ Prince Mikaela?”

“All I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve seen thousands of girls all around the country and not one of them, looks as much as the Grand Duchess as you do.” Yuu led Mika to a grand painting of Krul Tepes, gently smiling with her beloved grandson. “I mean, look at the portrait!” He pointed to Mikaela’s bright face.

“I knew you were crazy.” Mika shook his head in amusement. “But now I think you are  _ both  _ mad.” Mika began to walk away, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Why?” Yuu ran over him. “You don't know what happened to you.”

“No one knows what happened to him!” Mitsuba ran after them all, aiding her partners side.

“You're looking for family, in Paris.” Yuu whispered into Mika’s right ear.

“And his only family is in Paris.” Mitsuba whispered as well into the left.

Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika’s shoulders and brought him back the painting, “Have you ever even thought about the possibility?”

“That  _ I _ could be royalty?” Mika chuckled.

Mitsuba, Yuu and Akira all nodded in unision.

“Well, I don't know it's kind of hard to think of yourself as a  _ prince _ -” Mika said, with sarcasm dripping from his tone. “-when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, every lonely boy would sure like to be a prince.”

“And, somewhere, one little boy is.” Mitsuba took Mika’s hand’s and squeezed them tight.

Yuu began to walk away, letting Mitsuba do her magic as he began to walk away, looking at his watch. After a while, Yuu huffed and walked back to both Mitsuba and Mika. “Really wish we could help but the third ticket is for the prince Mikaela.” He dragged Mitsuba away as he bid his farewells.

As the two began to walk back down the stairs, Mitsuba hissed: “Why didn't you tell him about our brilliant plan?” 

“All he wants is to go to Paris.” Yuu revealed. “Why give away a third of the reward money?”

“I’m telling you we’re walking away too soon.” Mitsuba whispered.

“Not to worry, I got it all under control.” Yuu adjusted his vest before smirking once again and hopping down the remaining stairs.

“At least walk a little slower.”

Yuu chuckled and walked back a few steps and ended up at the last few remaining steps once again. “Alright. Three-” He counted down. “-two, one-”

“Yuu!”

“Right in the palm of our hands.”

The two began to walk away anyways, with gleeful smiles on their faces.

“Yuu, wait!”

Yuu spun around on his heel, “Hm? Did you call for me?”

“If  _ I  _  don't remeber who I am.” Mika ran down the stairs to catch up to them. “Then, whos to say I’m not a prince?”

“Mhm, go on.”

“And if I’m  _ not _ Mikaela, Krul will know right away and it's all just an honest mistake!” Mika grinned.

“Sounds plausible.”

“ _ But _ , if you  _ are _ the prince, then youll finally know who you are and where your family is!” Mitsuba piped in.

Yuu stifled a snicker, for this was all an act, there was  _ no way _ , Mika could be the prince. “Y-y’know, shes right?” Yuu stuck his hand out, for an agreement. “Either way, it's gonna get you to Paris!”

“Right!” Mika nodded and shook.

Yuu pulled his hand away and whirled around. “May I present, His Royal Highness, the Prince Mikaela!” He announced to an imaginary crowd.

“Akira, we are going to Paris!”

“No, the dog stays.”

“What are you talking about? The dog goes.”

“The dog does not go.”

“I say he's going.”

“I’m allergic to dogs.”

-

Somewhere, not far from the trio, stood a lone bat with a magical yet cursed relic beside him. The bats name was in fact, Lacus. “Mikaela?” The bat snorted. “Yeah, just one problem there, fellah. Mikaela’s  _ dead _ . All of the Tepe’s are  _ dead _ . They're  _ dead _ . Dead, dead, dead. Am I right, my friend?” He asked the relic, even though the thing hasn't worked for years. His eyes bulged when he saw the thing working and  _ glowing _ . Some misty creatures began to surround Lacus, as if trying to tell him something.

"Oh come on!” Lacus rolled his eyes. “Do you actually expect me to believe Mikaela’s alive just because some stupid doofus claims he’s a Tepes?”

The creatures hissed in response.

“OK, OK, I got the message people.” The bat peered down from his hiding spot to get a better look at the blue-eyed blonde. If that thing came back to life, then that must mean… Mikaela’s alive!”

-

“Just leave the dog!”

“I am not leaving the dog!”

“Oh brother.” Mitsuba muttered into the palms of her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it all the way til' the end! if you could, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
